Boruto Uzumaki
Boruto Uzumaki is a character from Naruto series, he is the main protagonist of Boruto: Naruto Next Generation and the biological son of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. Story Naruto Shippuden Background Boruto is the first child of Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki, receiving a younger sister Himawari two years later. As his parents continued to stay close to their childhood friends over the years, Boruto ultimately came to know the various parents' respective kids well. At some point, Boruto attempted to perform the Rasengan but failed, as he wasn't able to grasp how to start forming it, as well as lacking details on chakra management. On the day that Naruto was to be inaugurated as the Seventh Hokage, his sister Himawari wanted to bring her panda toy to the ceremony, but Boruto, fearing that he would end up carrying it, tried to take it away from her. When the toy's head was ripped off in the ensuing tug-of-war, Himawari awakened her Byakugan and attacked Boruto in her anger, despite his vehement apologies. Naruto, sensing her killing intent, arrived and shielded Boruto, and was knocked out in the process due to the attack landing on one of his chakra points. Fearful of what an attack that could knock-out his father would do to him, Boruto tried to run from Himawari, although she easily located him hiding in a closet. Boruto: Naruto Next Generation Academy Arc In the anime, Boruto came across Denki who was being bullied by some kids. After rescuing him, they become friends and insists that Denki stands up to his father for being forced to join the Academy against his will. The next day on route to begin his studies at the Academy, Boruto unknowingly awakens his dōjutsu and notices a dark shroud surrounding Denki. As he follows him onto a Thunder Rail carriage, Boruto stops Denki from taking revenge on the bullies from the previous day and divert the carriage from crashing. Boruto and Denki then depart with the bullies and take the carriage to the Academy's entrance ceremony, where they manage to crash it into his father's stone face, leading to him receiving a two-week suspension. For the next two weeks, Boruto is home-schooled by Hinata. After returning to the Academy, he is placed in Shino Aburame's homeroom, and introduces himself to his classmates, to which they begin talking negatively about him for being under the impression Boruto gets special treatment for being the Hokage's son. He soon met Iwabee, who views Boruto negatively. Through the heated encounter, the two decide to fight each-other in a match. Upon barely defeating Iwabee within the rules he set in place, his classmates view Boruto differently then they did initially. Later, when Boruto's recklessness caused some property damage, Shino decided to have Boruto and other students help repair to the Hokage Rock. The following day, Boruto, along with Inojin and Shikadai found Metal Lee, who was acting unusually aggressive. Boruto's dōjutsu activated, noticing the same dark chakra surrounding Lee that Denki had. With a group effort, they were able to subdue Lee long enough for the dark chakra to leave him. After apologising to Lee for the other day and applauding his remarkable combat skills, the group became much closer. Later, concerned about how only he could see the dark chakra, he asked Hinata more about the Byakugan. Later, while the students began learning about the Summoning Technique, Boruto caused tension between the girls and boys of his class, leading to Shino organising a race to capture a flag between the two groups. In the climax of it, Boruto attempted to use the Summoning Technique, leading to the Ghost being summoned. As it began causing havoc, Konohamaru Sarutobi subdues the beast. Afterwards, the girls win the competition and make peace with the boys. On another day, Boruto met the new transfer student Mitsuki, who he found strange. After his welcoming party, Boruto alongside other students subdue a construction worker at the academy who was being possessed. Boruto, Mitsuki and Shikadai Nara. were later called to the training field by Shino for an extracurricular class. Once their teacher appeared, Boruto noticed he was being possessed. As the students were being attacked by their teacher, they came up with a plan to subdue him. Once they defeated him, Shino ends up rescuing Mitsuki and Boruto who were on the verge on drowning in their attempt to defeat Shino. Later, as Shino voiced his decision to resign as teacher despite being possessed, the students convinced him to reconsider, apologising for their earlier statements. Later, growing concerned about this repeated and seemingly random attacks, Boruto and Shikadai begin discussing, trying to figure out the source behind them and why apparently only Boruto could see it. Later, they along with Mitsuki find several of the girls confronting Magire, a shy boy that is a student from a different class. As the boy was stalking Sumire lately, Chōchō insisted that he be more forward with his feels. When Magire meekly asks her out, Sumire turned him down, leaving him distraught and running away in shame. The following day, various creepy messages are left for Sumire. While Boruto and the others decide to watch over her, they are systematically separated from Sumire. Eventually, the perpetrator is revealed to be a possessed Magire, who kidnaps Sumire. Boruto and the others soon find them, where Magire quickly attacked them with his concealment skills. Eventually, Chōchō was able to reach Magire, noting that such an indecisive nature will never win anyone over. Accepting the fact that his methods of trying to make Sumire like him were in poor taste, the Ghost was rejected from Magire. As Magire began to apologise for his actions, he fainted which was the result of severe chakra drain caused from his possession. Later, as Boruto continued to wonder about the nature of his shadow spectre attacking everyone and why only he could see it, he ultimately fell asleep. While dreaming, he was approached by Toneri Ōtsutsuki, who warned him of an impending danger and that Boruto's eye is the key to stopping it. Upon waking up and seeing his dōjutsu for a moment in a reflection, Boruto became overjoyed at the prospect of being a great hero. He began acting like the action movie hero Kagemasa. When his family approached him about his new attitude, he insisted that he had finally manifested his Byakugan. Naruto noted that it was very unlikely since Boruto had no prior training for it. However, admitting that Himawari did achieve such a feat prior, they decided to talk to Hiashi about this. Upon arriving at his grandfather's home, the doting grandfather quickly smothered his grandkids in hugs, which was quickly repeated by their equally doting aunt Hanabi. As Himawari played with Hanabi, Boruto and Naruto explained the nature of their visit. After Hiashi gave a similar explanation to Naruto's about the unlikeliness of Boruto's powers being the Byakugan, he decided to test his grandson with a sparring match. Hanabi then stepped in, insisting to spar Boruto herself, which was agreed. Quickly, the heiress showed her might, easily overwhelming Boruto and countering all his assaults and tactics. Hanabi began mocking Boruto into revealing his speculated Byakugan. While Boruto's performance forced Hanabi to fight more seriously, he was ultimately defeated soundly. This led everyone, including Boruto to sadly conclude that he in fact did not awaken his Byakugan. Afterwards, it was decided for Boruto and his family to stay the night. After dinner, Boruto began pouting alone, wondering if his dream from earlier was meaningless. Hanabi then approached him, seeing how down he was. Realising that Boruto's goals weren't just about proving himself to his father, but also a personal problem, she insisted that Boruto continue trying to figure out on his own and only ask for help after he tried his hardest. Deciding to get some air, Boruto wondered in to the village, where he bumped into Sarada. Suddenly, Boruto's eye activated again, noticing someone with the dark shadow again. He decided to follow, discovering that it was Kagemasa, the famous movie star. Much to Boruto's shock, the celebrity had become very fat. Kagemasa began attacking Boruto, take his frustrations out on the fact that his movie series was going to be cancelled because of his increased weight and poor dieting. As Kagemasa pinned Boruto down, he was saved by Sarada. As Boruto explained the situation, while she didn't fully believe the story, she did trust that Boruto wasn't lying. Following Boruto's plan, Sarada launched a shuriken assault on Kagemasa. Knowing that the movie star would dodge, Boruto disguised himself as one of the shuriken, letting him get close enough to knock out Kagemasa, purging the Ghost. The following day, after hearing that Kagemasa was getting back in shape and saving his movie series, a proud Boruto got over not having the Byakugan, determined to figure out the truth about his eye. After learning that his father was beginning an investigation of his own on the random attacks, Boruto became determined to figure out the truth behind the Ghost, which Boruto decided call the "Ghost", before Naruto. Alongside Mitsuki and Shikadai, they even resorted to skipping classes with a faked excuse. Due to Mitsuki's poor written excuse, Boruto was quickly found out and confronted by his visibly angry mother. The following day, Boruto was scolded by both Hinata and Shino, the latter of which decided Boruto would have to take after-school classes to make up the lost time. Later, Shino assigned his class to tail other workplaces to better understand non-shinobi life. Seeing Boruto's desire to continue patrolling the village, he subtly convinced Boruto, Shikadai, and Mitsuki to try the postal service. While sorting stamps, they heard on the news that another attack happened at the water purification plant, where Sumire was. Boruto and his friend quickly rushed to her aid. After learning that Sumire was okay, Boruto and his friends were approached by Naruto. Realising that the children were conducting their own investigation on the attacks, the Hokage decided to show them what became of people who were possessed by the Ghost for prolonged periods, requiring intensive care from near-complete chakra depletion. While Naruto insisted they stay out of this matter, Shino appeared, insisting that Naruto not underestimate his students after seeing what they were capable of, and Naruto agrees to leave the matter to Shino. As Boruto and his friends continued their post work and tried to find the Ghost, they soon learned that the creature was intentionally attacking in areas far away from Boruto as he is the only one who could see it, from which Shikadai deduced that they were being spied on. Deciding to get help from their classmates to better patrol the village, they left the post office, anticipating that the culprit controlling the Ghost would go after the post chief Komame. Half the team went after the retreating masked culprit while Boruto and his half stayed to subdue the possessed Komame. While saving the post chief, the Ghost and the culprit ultimately got away. As classes continued, Mitsuki continued to show noticeable interest in Boruto, ultimately asking if he can join him for dinner at his house, which he agreed to. On that night, Boruto was surprised to learn that Naruto would actually be joining them for dinner for a change. However, as dinner began, Naruto learned that a strange chakra was being dispersed throughout the village, prompting him to leave. Boruto was furious at this, seeing his father leave at the slightest notices. Seeing Naruto's duties as Hokage as someone who would sacrifice those closest to him for the sake of the entire village, he was determined to stop the Ghost before Naruto to prove his father wrong on his methods. Mitsuki then revealed he knew who the culprit was. Mitsuki claimed that it was Sumire. While Boruto rebuffed such a claim, he explained the nature of his investigation. Suddenly, there was a large earthquake, followed by the emergence of the Ghost, now in a tangible form, which attacked the village. Boruto quickly rushed off to help. Mitsuki told Boruto that they can stop the creature if they kill the summoner. Boruto refused to kill his friend, prompting Mitsuki to restrain him with a snake clone, which he defeats after Mitsuki leaves. When he finds Mitsuki, he stops him with clashing with Sumire. She proclaimed that the girl they knew never existed. As Boruto Dōjutsu actives, Nue arrives from a portal and takes Sumire into its dimension, leading to Boruto and Mitsuki following her. Inside, Boruto began looking for Sumire, only to be attacked by Nue. As his right eye realised the weak point the creature, Boruto and Mitsuki manage to immoblise it, leading to Sumire stepping in to defend it. Talking her out of revenge, Boruto comments that Nue won't blow them all up as it viewed Sumire as its parent. Letting go of her anger, the Gozu Tennō is weakened, leading to the dimension they reside in to begin crumbling. Boruto reached for Sumire and convinced her to join in escaping. When they arrive back in Konoha, Sumire is taken into custody by Sai Yamanaka. Before leaving, Boruto informs Sumire that Nue had survived. Sometime later, Boruto realised that his eye's power had seemingly disappeared completely. Later, Shino decided to change up the 3-man teams for their next challenge to determine the optimum pairings for graduation. Mitsuki insisted on staying on Boruto's team and also teamed-up with Lee. As rumours about Sumire's fate began to spread, Boruto confronted his father about it. Naruto insisted that while he has to think about the whole village and he does not have absolute say, he will help Sumire. The following day during the team challenge to capture a flag, Mitsuki and Boruto's teamwork managed to win their match. Afterwards, to everyone's joy, Sumire returned to the class. Sometime later, Boruto took care of Himawari when she became ill. After arguing with Naruto, the two are kicked out the house, leading to Naruto buying them dinner at Ramen Ichiraku. When the classes at the Academy were dismissed early due to the Five Kage Summit taking place in Konoha. Boruto tried to convince his classmates to help him pull a prank, believing a successful prank despite all the security would be a testament to their abilities. They all refused, so he instead defaced the Hokage Rock by himself. He was stopped by Naruto, who ordered Boruto to clean up the graffiti, which Boruto suggested they do together. Naruto, however, reminded him that as Hokage the entire village is like his family and as such he couldn't always make time for his children; asking that Boruto endure the hardship of their frequent separation. Sadara Uchiha Arc As their graduation from the Academy approached, Boruto and his classmates trained with their parents to prepare them for their final exams. Naruto sent one of his shadow clones to train with Boruto and the two spar. Having not had the opportunity to do this with his dad in quite some time, Boruto tried very hard to elude capture so as to prolong their time together. Because Naruto had other responsibilities that he needed to focus on, his adviser, Shikamaru Nara, caught Boruto with his Shadow Imitation Technique so as to bring the game to an end. Naruto left the village on a mission shortly afterwards. Boruto is sent by his mother to see Naruto off and deliver lunch to him, but when he arrived, he found that Naruto had already left. Annoyed, Boruto decided to go home despite Mitsuki's observation that they could still catch up to Naruto. At this suggestion, Sarada and Chōchō Akimichi suddenly appeared and offered to deliver the lunch for him; Boruto reluctantly agreed. When they finally returned, Boruto thanked Sarada for what she did. She insisted that she should be thanking him, as she got a lot out of the experience and now decided that she wanted to be Hokage; Boruto, however, scoffed at the idea. School Trip Arc Boruto is appointed class leader for his hoomroom's class field trip to the Land of Water, much to his annoyance. Upon arriving in Kirigakure, they are met by their village guide Kagura Karatachi. Upon personally introducing himself to Boruto, Kagura escorted the class into the village, where the class is amazed by the scenery. Boruto noticeed Iwabee wandering off into a back alley, leading to Boruto and Denki pursuing him. There, the three are confronted by Hassaku Onomichi, who Boruto engages into a fight with. The skirmish is stopped by Shizuma Hoshigaki, who appluds Boruto and Iwabee for having guts before walking off with Hassaku. Later, the class met Mei Terumī and Chōjūrō, who welcomed them to their village. Afterwards, the class continued their tour to the Kirigakure Academy, where Chōjūrō organised Boruto to fight Kagura in kenjutsu. Upon starting, Boruto is swiftly disarmed and defeated. Shortly after, Kagura took the class to Memorial Park, where they payed their respects at the Memorial Stone. Afterwards, Kagura talks to Boruto and his classmates about the history of the "Bloody Mist Village" and the Fourth Mizukage, before Tsurushi Hachiya's group approaches them. Realising Boruto is the Hokage's son, Tsurushi attempts to attack Boruto, but Kagura and Iwabee fended him off, leading to him retreating with his friends. During the night, Boruto's classmates receive a message that Denki had been kidnapped, and tells them to come to Pier Number 4 if they want him back. Arriving at the pier with a few of his classmates and Kagura, Tsurushi reveals himself as the culprit, as erects a barrier around them all before having his group attack the students. After defeating the Kiri shinobi and returning to their hotel, Boruto invites Kagura to play a card game with his him and his friends. While Kagura enjoys the game, he continues to lament about his past. Boruto however insists that he can't let his family ties define him, as Boruto could relate to being compared to father and grandfather. As a sign of friendship, Boruto decides to give Kagura his playing cards. The next day, Kagura calls Boruto to meet him at the Academy, where he finds Kagura traning with Hiramekarei and says the village will be in good hands. Their conversation is interrupted when Shizuma captures the pair with water, who insists now is the time to start a revolution in Kiri. Rejecting Shizuma's words, Boruto unsuccessfully attacks him, leading to Shizuma has his peers reveal themselves and overwhelm Boruto. In his weaken state, Shizuma attempts to persuade Kagura to kill Boruto, but Kagura protects him at the cost of joining the group. Failing to stop him going, passes out. Later, Boruto awakens to Sarada beside him, who found him and applied first aid. Hachiya approaches the two and reveals Shizuma's intentions and how Kagura was in debt to him, leading to Boruto becoming determined to save Kagura. After Mei and Chōjūrō become aware that the New Seven Ninja Swordsmen stole the village's Seven Ninja swords, Boruto and Sarada approach Mei and Chōjūrō, and explain that Kagura actions are due to Shizuma exploiting his weakness. Boruto insists that to treat the recent incident as a children's fight, leading to Chōjūrō allowing the two students accompanying him in stopping the swordsmen. As the swordsmen attempted to destroy Kiri's Memorial Stone, Boruto stoped them, leading to Shizuma erecting a mist barrier around the surrounding area and separating the three. Boruto then found himself fighting against Kagura, desperate trying to reason with him. As Boruto continued to point out Kagura's reluctance to join this rebellion during their clash, Mitsuki arrived, revealing proof of Shizuma' lies. He revealed that Shizuma and his followers not only conspired with the Land of Waves, but also killing various people in Kirigakure who learned of his plans and refused to help him. When Shizuma took the allegations in stride, proud of his actions, he decided to finish the battle personally when Kagura refused to fight. He unleashed a blood mist that enabled him to absorb enemy's chakra through their open wounds. Boruto and Mitsuki's coordinated tag-team enabled them to over-power the foe. Refusing to accept defeat, Shizuma reclaimed Samehada, backfiring on him as his inexperience allowed Samehada to overwhelm him into a feral state. When Kagura wanted to make things right but was too exhausted, Boruto joined him, taking up half of Hiramekarei and together were able to defeat their foe. The Konoha-nin then quickly ran back to their hotel to make curfew. Some after the incident, the class depart Kiri by boat, leading to Boruto wondering why Kagura wasn't see them off. Upon returning to Konoha, Hinata reminds Boruto that he hadn't brought back a souvenir for Himawari as he promised. Unable to bring himself to tell his sister, Boruto lies and says he misplaced her souvenir of Kirigakure Water Cinnamon Sweets, which he begins looking to get in the village. Upon retrieving them, he received a letter from Kagura which explained his situation. Taking from Kagura's boldness at confronting his mistakes, Boruto decided to both gift his gift and admit to his own mistakes to Himawari, which she accepted. Graduation Arc As the ninja classes began preparing for graduations, Boruto was interviewed by Shino about his future goals as a ninja. Boruto however admitted that he never really considered what he wanted. Later, Boruto was met by a freelance reporter named "Sukea", who said he was doing an article on the graduating students. As Boruto aided the older ninja in interviewing the other students, Boruto was left amazed at how others already had thought so far ahead in their goals, even learning that some students planned to continue their studies in the Academy to pursue careers outside ninja work. Boruto admitted to Sukea that his original goal on becoming a ninja was just to prove himself better than his father, but otherwise had no goal. Sukea assured Boruto that there is no shame in going through a period of carefree, but one should always plan ahead if they want to grow as people. Inspired by the man's words, Boruto decided for his immediate goal was to make sure he and his friends stayed close. During the Genin Exams, Boruto easily passed the written test. Later, during the practical and final test, the class was brought to the training field. There, the entire class was set up to face Shino, Anko Mitarashi and Konohamaru for 24 hours. While their performance against the teachers was to better evaluate the students' respective growth, their true test was against Kakashi Hatake, who stated that only a the student who takes the single bell at his hip would pass. As the exam started, many students began scrambling. Boruto chose to stick with his friends as they worked to get passed the teachers and reach Kakashi. With the help of distracting the teachers, Boruto was able to move on an face the Sixth Hokage. While Boruto impressed the proctor with his advanced performance, Kakashi still quickly defeated the Uzumaki, firmly say that despite Boruto's clear brilliance, he lacked the most crucial aspect to be a ninja: resolve. He went on to say that Boruto's influence on others has led his classmates to become unmotivated and ignorant on what it means to be a ninja. While Boruto rejected these words on the grounds of just meeting Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage revealed that he was Sukea from earlier, using the disguise to better learn about the students. As Boruto continued to struggle free from the Sixth's hold, his classmates provided enough distraction for him to escape. Later, while Wasabi treated his wounds, Boruto voiced his dismay at Kakashi's words. While Boruto apologised for being a bad influence, his friends strongly insisted that Kakashi was wrong; that Boruto has helped them all come so far despite their own personal problems. Convinced that they would still prove Kakashi wrong, the group realised the true nature of the test. Boruto then designed a plan for everyone to both save their captured teammates and get the bell. After succeeding in the first part, the group went to face Kakashi. As Kakashi continued to disparage Boruto, the boy refused to give up, teaming up with his classmates to attack. Kakashi easily repelled their assault, noting that they were still too scattered, but was then caught in a group-String Light Formation. As Boruto struggled against the restrain Hokage to get the bell, time finally ran out. Despite the plan failing, Kakashi passed everyone, noting that they succeeded in the true goal of the test: team-work and loyalty. Shino then revealed that everyone's headbands were in fact Konoha forehead protectors, proof of their full-fledged status. Soon after Boruto was assigned to Team 3 with Mitsuki and Sarada with their squad leader being Konahamaru. Soon with unanimous decision they pleaded to the Hokage so their squad be changed to Team 7 instead of Team 3, a request Naruto granted. Genin Arc For Team 7's first mission, they were assigned a D-rank to aid the Green Banks Village who were being attacked by bandits for their crops. Upon arriving, they learned that the only way for normal people to enter the village was by a great retracting bridge. They also learned that the previous village leader, who oversaw the bridge's construction, passed away recently, leaving his daughter Kiri to inherit the position. Kiri, while uncertain about trusting in such young ninja, revealed that she withheld the full nature of the mission when she requested it. As she revealed that the attackers were actually trained ninja, which made Konohamaru concerned as this would make the mission at least B-rank in danger. While Konohamaru considered whether or not to continue the mission despite the deception, the village was attacked, prompting Boruto rushed off. Boruto was quickly pressured by the older ninja, but was saved by Konohamaru, as the foe quickly retreated after realising that he was a Konoha-nin. As Konohamaru realised that there was more being hidden, he confronted Kiri. She confessed that the enemy ninja were after the deed to the bridge, which was the main source of income for the village. Later that night, as another villager was attacked, Team 7 went into action, only to find that several of the villagers were being controlled by genjutsu. They managed to harmlessly subdue the villagers, but Kiri was abducted. Versus Momoshiki Arc Several months after graduating, during a mission to catch a rampaging bear, Konohamaru tested his Kote. Boruto is very intrigued by the device. While later reporting the bear's successful capture to Naruto, Boruto brags that he could have completed the mission on his own. Naruto tried lecturing him on the importance of teamwork, which Boruto felt he has no right to do since they never spent time together. Rather than continue the argument, Boruto reminded Naruto that it was Himawari's birthday and warned him not to forget it before storming out. Sarada and Mitsuki track Boruto to a restaurant to give him an application for the next Chūnin Exams, which Konohamaru thinks they should enter. Boruto is uninterested despite the fact that they must all enter as a team and resumes playing his video game with Shikadai and Inojin, before running into Hinata and Himawari and returning home to celebrate his sisters birthday. Their celebration is cut short when Naruto's Shadow Clone disappeared, enraging Boruto that his father couldn't bother to come to Himawari's birthday. When he heard a knock on the front door, he opened it and swung a punch beliving it was his father, but instead was Sasuke, who intercepted the attack. Looking for Naruto, Sasuke leaves. Shortly after, Boruto approaches him and asks for Sasuke to make him his student, which Sasuke accepts on the condition Boruto learnes the Rasengan. Afterwards, Boruto went to Konohamaru's home and asked him to teach him the Rasengan, which Konohamaru eagerly agrees to. They started training the next day. He eventually learned to create a Rasengan on his own after several days of arduous training. He demonstrated it to Sasuke, who noted how small his Rasengan was. Boruto wrongly assumed this meant that Sasuke rejected him, so he borrowed the Kote from its inventor: Katasuke, so that he can instantly create normal-sized Rasengan. Boruto demonstrated "his" Rasengan to Sasuke again. Although Sasuke noticed the Kote, he said nothing and agrees to train Boruto, during which he learns shurikenjutsu and his father's background. After their training and wishing to stand out in the Chūnin Exams, Boruto was persuaded by Katsuke to illegally use a Kote during the matches. On the day of the exams' first stage, the competing teams are given a true or false question. When Boruto and his team select their answer they are dumped into a pit, which Boruto, assuming this means they've failed, makes no effort to save himself from. Sarada and Mitsuki prevent him from falling into the ink at the bottom of the pit, which is the first stage's true objective and thus permits them to continue to the second stage. Naruto sends Boruto a congratulatory email when he hears the news; Boruto is upset that Naruto didn't send at least a shadow clone instead. During the second stage some time later, the teams compete against each other in games of capture the flag. While Sarada and Mitsuki go off to capture the opposing team's flag, Boruto defends their own, believing he and his four shadow clones give him an advantage over the other team's three members. When each member of the other team turns out to also be able to make shadow clones, Boruto is quickly outnumbered and his flag is nearly captured. While initially reluctant, he eventually uses the Kote to perform a combination of water and lightning jutsu to stop them and knock them out, allowing Boruto's team to continue to the finals. While Boruto recuperates at home later, Naruto visits him in person to state his pride in him and encourage him not to lose to Shikadai; Boruto remarks afterwards that Naruto's brief words could have been put in an email, but he is nevertheless moved to tears by his father coming to see him. On the day of the final exam, the competing genin are scheduled in a series of one-on-one tournament matches, with Boruto facing Yurui. Unable to engage him, Boruto used hit Koto to defeat Yurui. Afterwards, Boruto faced Shikadai, where after being caught by his shadow, Boruto used his Kote to summon multiple Shadow Clones to force Shikadai into submission and win. Noticing Boruto cheating, Naruto approached him and disqualified Boruto. Lashing out at his father, the venue is attacked by Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki in their search for Naruto. Attacking Momoshiki in a panic with his Kote, all his techniques are absorbed, before Naruto returned to save him and regroup with Sarada and Sasuke. Momoshiki then launched a barrage of elemental techniques towards the group, which Naruto blocked with Kurama's assistance. Naruto instructed Sasuke to focus on protecting Boruto and Sarada while he engaged Momoshiki, during which Boruto calls out to him before losing consciousness from Momoshiki's large scale attack. Waking up in hospital, he learned that Naruto was captured, and runs to the Hokage's Office, where he puts on his father's old jacket and feels guilty for his attitude towards him. He is then approached by Sasuke, who invited Boruto to rescue his father. Accompanied with the Four Kage, the group departed through Sasuke's portal. Upon arriving on Momoshiki's Planet, the Kage free Naruto and engage Kinshiki and Momoshiki. On seeing Boruto, Naruto tries to apologise for not being around more, but Boruto replies that it's okay, although he asks that Naruto start telling him about when he was younger instead of lecturing him. Naruto joins the battle and Momoshiki, despite absorbing Kinshiki to try and gain the upper-hand, is defeated. However, Katasuke arrives to lend assistance and attacks Momoshiki with the Kote, only to inadvertently rejuvenate him and allow him to capture the Kage. With encouragement from Sasuke, Boruto attacks Momoshiki with his small Rasengan, which forces him to release the Kage. Naruto is impressed that Boruto was able to learn the Rasengan and, still unable to move, adds his own chakra to Boruto's Rasengan, making it gigantic. Sasuke helps Boruto get a shadow clone close enough to Momoshiki to blind his Rinnegan with a kunai, preventing him from absorbing Boruto's Rasengan and thus leaving him unable to dodge it, killing Momoshiki. However upon investigating the remains of the God Tree, Momoshiki reappears before Boruto, freezing time for everybody but himself and Boruto to give Boruto a cryptic warning that someone who defeats a god ceases to be a normal person then gives him a seal on his palm. When Momoshiki fades away into mist, time resumes for everyone and they return to Konoha. A few days later, Boruto's life sees many changes back home: he starts over a non-hacked video game character, even though it makes the game more difficult; Naruto is home more often and Boruto is supportive of his gruelling work schedule; Boruto, despite being caught cheating in the Chūnin Exams, becomes a minor celebrity thanks to his role in helping with the previous crisis, doing the same kinds of interviews his father sometimes does. Boruto no longer has disdain for the Hokage title, though he still doesn't want to be Hokage. Instead, he decides to support Sarada in her dream of being Hokage, just as Sasuke supports Naruto. Mitsuki finds all the discussion about their parents interesting but insists that Naruto and Sasuke have nothing on his parent: Orochimaru. Sarada is at first shocked, and then ponders whether Orochimaru is Mitsuki's mother or father, while Boruto — becoming continuously more frustrated by Mitsuki and Sarada ignoring his question, demands to know who Orochimaru is. At some point, Boruto tells Sasuke about the seal on his palm, to which he warns Boruto to be on guard. Mujina Bandits Arc While Team Konohamaru is on a mission, Boruto keeps thinking about the seal. However he soon regains his senses when Konohamaru reminds him of their mission to capture the Mujina Bandits. Boruto manages to defeat the robbers, but in the process ruins the teams objective of letting one of the shinobi escape and track him to his boss. Afterwards, Boruto buys some Shinobi collecting cards before Metal Lee arrives and tells him that Konohamaru requires his presence at the Hokage building. Upon arriving, he is introduced to Tentō Madoka, the Fire Daimyō's son, and given the mission of protecting the boy for the next few days. Later, at Tentō's request, Boruto demonstrated various ninjutsu. Eventually, Tentō showed off his near-complete collection of shinobi collecting cards. When Boruto was amazed that Tentō had the one card he wanted despite how rare and expensive it was, Tentō offered to give Boruto the card if he would teach him some ninjutsu. While not liking Tentō's attitude on trying to buy his way towards anything, he decided to teach Tentō nonetheless. As Boruto began teaching him shurikenjutsu, Tentō quickly became discouraged at how he couldn't even properly throw a shuriken. As Tentō explained his desire to become a ninja was to make his father notice him, Boruto, able to relate, reminisces about the things he did to make Naruto notice him, insisting that some things cannot be bought. Encouraging Tentō to keep working at it, the boy gradually improved in his technique until finally hitting the target. Proud of himself for succeeding, he thanked Boruto for his help, who encouraged him to keep practice to find his own path. Later, the two began playing the trading card game with each other. Afterwards, Boruto gave Tentō the Seventh Hokage card he was missing for his collection. After the three days of body-guarding passed, Tentō asked if he could visit Boruto again, which Boruto agreed to as they were now friends, much to Tentō's joy. Later, Boruto and his team were delighted to be issued their first B-rank mission. As Boruto was about to prepare for his mission, he noticed the ultra rare trading card he desired was in his pocket. Realising that Tentō slipped it in, Boruto admired the boy's effort but still decided to return it. While sneaking into Tentō's room, he overheard the daimyō talk to his attendants saying that Tentō was kidnapped by the Mujina Bandits and a ransom of 500 million ryō plus the release of all criminals in Hōzuki Castle to return Tentō. Determined to save his new friend, Boruto asked Sarada to tell their team he couldn't join them on the mission because of an important matter. Boruto soon found Tentō, just in time to stop Shojoji from performing his Corpse Clone Technique technique on Tentō. Shojoji sent his men to deal with Boruto, who swiftly defeated them all. Tentō warned Boruto about Shojoji's Corpse Clone Technique, which Shojoji used the distraction to attack. As Boruto managed to evade being devoured by the glutton, he countered with shuriken. Shojoji easily repelled it with his Wind Release: Shield of the Wind Count. As he continued to repel Boruto's attacks, Shojoji gloated about how invincible his techniques made him. Boruto attempted to catch him off guard with a smoke bomb. Shojoji however anticipated Boruto's attack with shadow clones. As he dispelled the clones and subdued the genin, Shojoji began proclaiming how he would eat Boruto. Suddenly, he found a shuriken lodged in his back. As he turned expecting to find another shadow clone, he was shocked to see it was actually Tentō who threw it. Enraged at his captive attacking him, Shojoji forgot about Boruto, allowing him to knock Shojoji out with his Rasengan. Boruto then applauded Tentō for his help. As Shojoji manages to get back up, Boruto prepares another Rasegan. Before he can use it, his body becomes paralysed with pain, which came from the mark on his palm spreading. At the sight of it, Shojoji is left horrified, wondering if Boruto is part of a certain organization. As Boruto insists he is clueless to such a thing, Shojoji resumes his attack, only to be subdued and knocked out by Mitsuki and Sarada respectively. Realising that his teammates abandoned their B-rank mission to help him, Boruto apologised to them as the mark receded back into his palm and the pain stopped. Later, Boruto and his teammates were scolded by Konohamaru for abandoning their mission, insisting that there would be punishment. He did however promise to take into account their noble efforts of saving the Daimyō's son and capturing the Mujin Bandits. When Tentō was reunited with his father and prepared to leave the village, Boruto gave him back the rare card, insisting that he has to get one on his own. Ao Arc Later, Boruto joins his father in a sparring match in front of the Academy students and other spectators. While Boruto shows off impressive improvement in his timing and control of his various techniques, Naruto is able to easily repel his various assaults. While driven to win, Boruto is surprised by Naruto's sudden new ability to absorb techniques with his right hand. While focused in this, Boruto failed to notice Naruto removed his prosthetic hand as a distraction while he got behind Boruto to pin him. Afterwards, Boruto learned that his father replaced his usual prosthetic hand for a new invention of Katasuke, inspired by Momoshiki's own ability to absorb chakra and techniques. While Boruto was furious at this deception, viewing Naruto as a hypocrite for using such advanced tools in combat after scolding him for doing the same, Sasuke calmed Boruto down, making him realise that this match was about refining new weapons more than an actual competition, that this was necessary as the danger to their world was still very imminent. As Sasuke explained the existence of an organisation who threat level was comparable to the Ōtsutsuki Clan, Mitsuki asked if this group had anything to do with Boruto's mark gained from Momoshiki. While Boruto was furious at Mitsuki offhandedly revealing his secret, Naruto admitted that Sasuke already told them about it, which was another reason Naruto approved the development of this advanced weaponry. Katasuke then arrived to retrieve his prototype, to which Naruto assigned Team Konohamaru a C-rank mission to escort the lead scientist back to the lab in Ryūtan City. While Boruto stormed off in a huff, Naruto asked his genin teammates to watch over him should anything happen with his mark. Mitsuki then talked to Boruto, convincing him to get over his anger and join the mission. Once arriving on a train to their destination, they bumped into an old patient of Katasuke, Ao. Questioning Boruto if he still dislikes Scientific Ninja Weapons, Ao grabs Katasuke's screwdriver to threaten Boruto, and informs him that the technology isn't good or evil, it's how you use it. After further talking with him, Boruto gains great respect for the man before parting ways once the train arrives at Ryūtan City. Upon arriving at the lab, Sarada and her team were surprised to see his old acquaintances Sumire and Akita Inuzuka, who were working there. For the second part of their mission, Team Konohamaru aided in the testing of new technology. Despite initially continuing his annoyance at such automatic tools, he began warming up to the less combat-oriented inventions. Afterwards, Boruto was greeted by Chamaru, who Boruto was happy to see again. He surprised however to see the friendly dog's prosthetic leg. Akita explained how it was thanks to Katsuke that both Chamaru could walk again and she found her passion for science. Amazed at how much Katsuke truly was endeared to helping Konohagakure and its people, Boruto decided to let got of his anger at the scientist. Boruto's team then receive a call from the Seventh Hokage, noting that Konohamaru and his partner Mugino went missing during a mission nearby. Naruto reassigned Team Konohamaru to search for their Jōnin sensei. Before leaving, Katasuke decided to join them, wearing a new prototype battle armour. Akita also offered them Chamaru to aid in the search. Soon, they found Konohamaru's last known location, at the crash site of a blimp. There, they found a group of puppets lying about. Before they could do much investigating, they puppets attacked. It quickly became apparent that the puppets were self-moving robots based on new ninja tech. As they proved highly resilient, Katasuke used his armour to block the attacks long enough to make the robots overheat and shut down. Chamaru then found Konohamaru's scent and led them to a cave. Before they could talk about what happened with Konohamaru, they were confronted by Ao, who held a machine gun at them, questioning them on what they learned inside the blimp. Naruto Game Appearances Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 5 Boruto is part of the Boruto: Naruto Next Generation DLC Pack. Naruto: Ultimate Warriors Boruto is one of the characters from the Village of the Leaf in the game. Crossover Appearances Shonen Jump Warriors Boruto is one of the characters from Naruto side. 2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum Boruto is one of the characters that faces Naruto franchise alongside Madara Uchiha. Anime Battle Boruto appears as a DLC character. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Boruto appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Sasuke Uchiha. Trivia *"Boruto" (ボルト) is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "bolt". His name is a reference to his cousin Neji, whose name means "screw" (捻子). **When Boruto first appeared in the English Weekly Shōnen Jump, his name was translated as "Bolt". This was later corrected when the chapter was released in volume format. **Masashi Kishimoto initially intended to name Naruto's son "Menma" (メンマ) or "Shinachiku" (シナチク), both being names for seasoned bamboo shoots. *According to the character trivia in Boruto: **His attributes are: 160 in dexterity, 140 in chakra, 130 in perception, 120 in strength, and 90 in intelligence and negotiation. **He has four stars in evasion and ninjutsu, and three stars in unarmed hand-to-hand fighting. *Masashi Kishimoto intended to give Boruto the Byakugan, but forgot to before releasing chapter 700. Instead, he was later given a seemingly different dōjutsu which he currently manifested in only his right eye. *According to the novelisation of Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Boruto's hacked video game character is a Light Warrior who dual-wields two swords called "Shadow Weaver" and "Law Bringer". *Masashi Kishimoto confirmed during a TV interview that he gave Sasuke the role of Boruto's master due to the inspiration of Akira Toriyama's Son Gohan and Piccolo. *In an artwork for Boruto, Boruto is depicted with the Byakugan in both eyes and in a chakra mode similar to the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Category:Shonen Jump Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Boruto Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Anime